1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an optical module and fixing apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reference is now made to FIG. 1, the conventional optical engine includes an optical fiber connector 110, an optical lens block 120 and a printed circuit board 130. The printed circuit board 130 is provided with a driving integrated circuit 131 and a plurality of active optical chips 132. The active optical chips 132 may include laser sources and photo diodes. The driving integrated circuit 131 is electrically coupled to the active optical chips 132 to serve the purpose of interfacing the active optical chips 132 with external high-speed electrical system. The optical lens block 120 may be made of optically transparent material to serve the purpose of coupling light between the active optical chips 132 and the optical fibers in the optical fiber connector 110. The optical fiber connector 110 includes a plurality of optical fibers to be optically coupled to the optical lens block 120 so that the optical lens block 120 may optically connect the optical fibers with the active optical chips 132.
However, there exists no good apparatus to securely bind the optical fiber connector 110 and the optical lens block 120 together.